Today’s Very Special Episode
"Today’s Very Special Episode" is the fourth episode of Battle for TSG, and the 35th episode overall of The Shopkins Game series. It was released on December 22, 2017. In the episode, the third contestant gets voted out, and the remaining 61 contestants attempt to give Four a makeover. Trivia *This episode was the last episode to air in 2017, as Fortunate Ben was released on January 12th, 2018. *This is the first episode with recommended characters from Patreon. *The makeovers from, worst to best, are: Death P.A.C.T., The Losers!, A Better Name Than That, iance, BEEP, Team Lippy Lips!, Bleh, and Free Food. *This is D'lish Donut, Polly Polish, Lala Lipstick Jr., and Barf Bag's first time being safe from an elimination. **After Polly Polish falls from Bella's string, she can seen stabbed into Kooky Cookie, it is a possible reference to Polly Polish's audition tape in The Reveal, where she is seen stabbing into Kooky Cookie. *Lippy... **...is the third female contestant (in a row) to be eliminated. **...is the first newbie on the show to be eliminated. **...is also the first contestant voiced by Cary to be eliminated. **...is the third "Team Leader" to be eliminated (after Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Toasty Pop). **...is the first contestant to get eliminated and not scream in terror. *This is the first episode with over 20,000 votes, and the only one throughout 2017. *This is the first episode of BFT to have no deaths. **Consequentially, this is also the first time Four has gone an entire episode without reviving a character through his hand. *This episode has the most votes for an object show in 2017, beating last time's votes (20,255 to 19,843). **This was soon beaten by the following episodes. **Lippy’s votes, 9,168, also set a new record for having the most amount of votes for a character in an object show in 2017, and the most in BFT and overall until Jimmy the Circle surpassed it with 12,062 votes. *This episode is the first time Wobbles is in the bottom 2. *When Buncho Bananas points up to Bella's string, he is in the same pose that Four does when starting the intro, which makes the intro play. **This also marks a new trend in which the intro starts with the contestants. *Tiny Tree's expression in the intro is different from the intro in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *Lippy is the first contestant to be teleported to EXIT through Four's mouth. *This episode reveals that Shelly Egg (and possibly all the other objects) hatched from an egg, and was a baby at some point in time. This means that objects age, or at least to maturity. *It is the first episode where Lightning doesn't ask "So, to clarify..." when the challenge starts, probably because of Nina Noodles. *Miss Sprinkles, Lala Lipstick, Crown Jules, Apple Blossom, Nina Noodles, Blow-Anne, Captain Zoom, Hot Apple Pie, Cloudy, Roboty, Rainbow Kate and Putrid Pizza made no appearances this episode. **In addition to those characters, Sconnie, Diana Diamond, Yvonne Scone, Yellow Face, Mike Rophone, and Top Table had no lines. *This is possibly the first time Tammy TV has spoken in BFT. **However, it is not the first time Tammy TV has spoken ever, since his Cake at Stake themes in TSGA may count as him speaking. *This is the first episode Pinkie Cola takes off his cap willingly. **However, this is not the first time it was taken off, the first time it was taken off was in Last TSG. *This is the 4th time in a row A Better Name Than That has placed 6th. **They are the only team to always keep the same rank. **They are also the sixth team to be up for elimination in BFT. *The limbless Robot Nina Noodles error is fixed in the intro. *This is the first time another contestant has read out the name of Berry Tubs' team, besides Four. *Jimmy the Circle has some kind of flashback to what seems to be a papier-mâché version of him being repeatedly kicked and laughed at. *When Four shows who is up for elimination, the same audio is used as BFT 3. *This episode of BFT was the first where the order of the teams to finish did not determine the team up for elimination. *This is the first time that video clips from X Finds Out His Value have made an appearance in BFT (in the second Cake at Stake intro). **However, a sound clip from X Finds Out His Value was used in BFT 3. *The episode was referred to during production as "It's Just Swings Again, It's Exactly the Same Contest", shown in a photo Michael posted on Twitter. *This is the first episode of BFT where the thumbnail didn't get put in until after the video was uploaded. *This is the first time Four screeches in approval, which he did as a result of seeing Free Food's sculpture. **He also is shown to have the ability to shoot hearts out of his eyes. *Penny Pencil's "house" hand in rock-paper-scissors is actually the capital "H" in the Webdings font in Microsoft operating systems. *The book that Tiny Tree had looks the same as the book Lala Lipstick and Miss Sprinkles went to get in TSG Is Back. *Stella Stapler originally said "Oh my God Penny Pencil!" When Penny Pencil played a 4. This was cut for various reasons and is left in the Flash file. *This may be the fourth time characters are shown being capable of using the bathroom. This time, Four may have defecated the cake Beep made when Bella rang herself. The first time was in Are You Smarter Than a Banana?, when in the after-credits scene, Bessie Bowl said he needed to use the bathroom. The second time was in the recommended character auditions. The third time was in Paper Towel, when Macy Macaron went to use the bathroom. *This is the second time they used a regular cake at Cake at Stake. **In this cake, it was covered by vomit after Barf Bag was declared safe. *An unused Bessie Bowl icon has been found in the source of this episode. However, according to Satomi, it was put in by accident, and doesn't actually foreshadow anything. **This icon was later tweaked and used in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *This is the third episode in a row a contestant that start with the letter "B" is safe first, continuing the trend with Top Table. *Top Table and Barf Bag are the only ones that haven’t got a barfed portion of strawberry cake, and get a normal strawberry instead. *So far, all fourth episodes of the show have involved judging *This is the first time the fourth episode of a season doesn't involve an Oven-O-Tron. *After Lippy was eliminated, Lynn Flight Meal blends in the fences at the background. *This is the first episode of BFT that doesn't show a member from the losing team on the thumbnail. *An early version of Bessie Bowl's voting icon was found in the source files of this episode. **The voting icon was soon reused in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *The bottom two contestants were the two least voted characters that appeared on screen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. (Lippy had the technical lowest votes with 18, while Wobbles received only one vote from a contest winner.) *This is possibly the first episode in which a sign of making cakes (Cake Batter) has appeared. *After Lippy was eliminated, the voters of Lippy started to regret voting out Lippy, due to the fact that Wobbles was worse than her due to him throwing forks and killing two contestants in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. Category:Battle For TSG Episodes